Teenage Suicide
by KierstenIsMyName
Summary: The first chapter is just a really crappy school paper but will turn into a story. NaruKiba. AU. Posible character death.
1. My Krappy Start

Teenage Suicide: The Wrong Way Out

**Teenage Suicide: The Wrong Way Out**

Did you know that in kids and teens ages 10 to19, suicide is the leading cause of death. Suicide can occur in people as young as six. The ones that made an attempt, but failed, say they tried because they were in a situation that seemed impossible to deal with. It's not that they want to die really; more like they want escape. A way out, relief from pressures that they are undergoing, loss, or a bad situation.

**What are the signs?**

You can tell when some one is planning suicide by a sudden change in attitude, style, eating habits, and sleep patterns. If a friend or classmate begins to act very depressed unlike they had before, start to dress in a way that seems unlike them, eat very little, or seem tired these can be early signs of suicide. They also cut them selves off from all family and friends, begin to abuse drugs and/or alcohol, and may even injure them selves. If you notice these symptoms in people you care about, approach them subtlety. If they continue you will want to consult a counselor.

**Where it ends.**

In all too many kids and teens no one notices there strange behavior. Some are saved in time and get the proper therapy. But in some they do end their lives. If you notice strange behavior in a friend or loved one please call 1-800-HELP-NOW. We can get you through it.

**Not a real phone number.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello

Hello! I'm writing a 'nice' little story about suicide an anti-homophobia.

**Disclaimer: **This is ! That means that I'm a FAN! The story is mine but the anime/manga is not! All credit goes to the awesome creator Mashi Kishimoto!

**WARNING!! CONTAINS YAOI **(boyxboy)**!! Don't like don't read!!**

Naruto is 15.

Bullies are age 17 and 16

Kiba is 16

--

A skinny blond boy with blue eyes dressed in black skinny jeans, a very tight black shirt with a streak of orange, and carrying a black messenger bag with his books in it and a bit of his blood staining it, walked down the sidewalk outside of his school. Uzumaki Naruto shuttered from the events that had just taken place right in front of him.

_x- Flashback-x_

_Naruto heard a loud yell behind him,_

"_HEY YOU FUCKING FAG!!" Hearing those words the blond stopped dead in his tracks. His entire body froze up. The school's star football player and biggest homophobe, Tsukamoto Kano, yelled that not fifteen feet behind him._

'_How dose he know I'm gay!? The only person I told was Gaara' Gaara was his best friend. A transfer student in Konoha High from Suna High. They became close very soon and never had any fights. They had even tried going steady (secretly) once. It didn't work because of the awkwardness and decided to remain only as friends._

"_TAKASHI!!" Naruto felt a wave of relief when he didn't hear his own name called then he felt a tsunami of guilt that he had been happy that some one else was going to get hurt._

_Naruto saw Takashi Kaemon run past him followed by Kano and Bisamon, Kano's younger brother. Kaemon tripped and fell to the ground, leading to the two hate bothers catching him. Bisamon stepped on Kaemon's ankle, whom in turn let out a cry of pain signaling that his ankle was broken or fractured._

_Kano kicked him in the stomach with evident force before saying between kicks, "What gives you… the right… to poison our society… with your fagot ways…?! You… FUCKING… HOMO!!"_

_Naruto ran from the scene not wanting to see any more._

_x- End Flashback –x_

Naruto felt guilty that he hadn't helped his friend. He and Takashi weren't all too close, but they were by no means against each other in the mixed up place some people call high school.

'_I should have done some thing'_ the blond thought regretfully, _'am I so afraid that I would get hurt that I would not even try to help a friend'. _Naruto had always felt himself a coward, stupid, and to no end weak. All his friends told him otherwise but he didn't listen to them. He had very, very low self esteem. He was also what some would call emo.

Naruto took out his drawing book. It was bright orange with marker-drawn black skulls decorating it and its size was that of a normal note book.

Naruto worked on a drawing of a fallen angel he had started during his lunch, while he hurried home to his adoptive family. Finally he reached his home, a small 2 bedroom house.

"Kakashi tou-san! Anko kaa-chan! I'm home!" He yelled, dropping his messenger bag and removing his shoes.

"Sup Naruto," Kakashi answered from the living room.

Naruto went up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. The room was basically normal. Normal size, with plain white walls, posters from different bands covering them. He had a regular twin bed covered by a black comforted with a large blood red pentagram in the middle. Also in the room was a book shelf filled with all different types of books, and a desk. On this desk were a small lamp and a computer.

Naruto sat down at his computer and logged on to his A.I.M. Gaara was on.

**XxFoxFearxX: Hey Gaara**

**xXxSandDemonicxXx: Hey.**

**XxFoxFearxX: Ya know that Takashi guy?**

**xXxSandDemonicxXx: Yeah. Why?**

**XxFoxFearxX: He got the krap beaten out of him by the phobe boys.**

**xXxSandDemonicxXx: poor guy. How did you know that?**

**XxFoxFearxX: I saw it**

**xXxSandDemonicxXx: my dad's callin me. I g2g. bye**

**XxFoxFearxX: see ya**

**xXxSandDemonicxXx has logged off**

**XxFoxFearxX has logged off**

"Naruto-kun!!" Anko yelled, "Dinner's ready!!" Naruto sighed. His adoptive mother did not cook well at all. He shut down his computer and went down stairs.

He saw on the kitchen table some thing resembling hamburgers but the color of the patties was off.

"Anko Kaa-chaaaaaan. You knooow I don't eat meaaat!" Naruto whined. He made a pout-y face.

"They're veggie burgers. Don't worry Naruto-kun!" Anko stated with a toothy grin.

Naruto sat down and bit into one of the things cautiously. Surprisingly enough it tasted good! He inhaled his dinner went and went to bed.

_x- Dream –x_

_Naruto moaned as the boy above him sucked and teased his manhood with no sign of stopping. He was so close! So CLOSE!_

"_Ahhhh!! KIBA!!" Naruto screamed as he came into the other boy's awaiting mouth._

_Kiba hungrily swallowed it all then moved to the blonde's lips, allowing him to taste him self._

_x- End Dream –x_

Naruto looked down and sighed seeing the bulge in his pants. He made his way into the bathroom and jumped into a (very cold) shower.

What do you think?

R&R PLZ!!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! First thing's first. I need to apologize about a few things.

First I am SO sorry for the delay!! My computer died. -_-. And then my internet was out and I still completely haven't gotten rid of my writer's block and…. Well. –sigh-

Also sorry about the recent violence! I had to make it clear that these guys HATE gays. But that's ok because were better then homophobes

**Disclaimer: **This is FANfiction ! That means that I'm a FAN! The story is mine but the anime/manga is not! All credit goes to the awesome creator Masashi Kishimoto!

**WARNING!! CONTAINS YAOI **(boyxboy)**!! Don't like don't read!!**

**FURTHER WARNING: All and I repeat ALL flames will be thrown at the fluffy pink bunnies of DOOM!!! Deal with it in therapy! ******** (my catch phrase)**

**=^.^= ******** LOOK A KITTIE!!!! HI KITTIE!! **

**Kitty: Meow!!**

**Robert: -Pulls out flame thrower- DIE KITTIE! Just kidding! I'll call you FLAMEY!**

**Kitty: Mew?**

**Robert: No not you the flame thrower**

**Sorry -_-'….**

**I came back from the bathroom to find my brother had typed that 'nice' little segment.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Naruto is 15.

Bullies are age 17 and 16

Kiba is 16

When Naruto got out of his shower he glanced at the clock in his room. It was two thirty in the morning!

"I hate Mondays" He muttered quietly.

The blond went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, dropped his towel, and slipped them on. He then proceeded to dress in his school uniform.

His uniform consisted of navy blue pants with a matching navy blue blazer. They were allowed to chose what color under shirt they wore and their tie as long as it was dressy. Naruto chose to wear a black dress shirt with a crimson red tie.

The short teen moved to his night stand and put his many earrings in place. He then moved to his mirror and applied his eye liner. **(a/n Yes. Eyeliner. Deal with it in therapy!)**

When Naruto had finished all this he once again glanced at his clock. Three A.M.

He went down to his kitchen out of hunger to make him self some pancakes. Since he had time he made them from scratch.

He made the batter and poured it onto the pan in one pancake shaped soupy mess. When all the little bubbles popped he did the logical thing and flipped it. But in mid flip he heard a noise that made him mess up and the pancake hit the floor.

The noise was a rather loud yelling of _"OH KAKASHI!!"_

"I guess I'm not the only one that woke up horny," Naruto mumbled quietly to himself.

-Later-

Kiba felt like he was being watched all day.

That wasn't any thing new though.

Teachers were always watching him. He was a trouble maker. He needed constant surveillance to keep him in line. Today was different though. It was like some girl with a crush was watching as if he would turn around and ask her out.

When Kiba turned around to see who was watching him during math class a blond kid's head snapped down. A boy!? A boy was staring him!? That little emo kid too!

What was his name again? Was it Gaara?

No, that was his friend… Oh Yeah! His name was Naruto!

He was going to have a little talk with Naruto after class. Of course not violently. That would just be mean,.

-Naruto POV-

_Kiba's so hot. _

_He's down right smexy._

_Yeah._

_Oh no. He's turning around! Look down you idiot!!!_

-slams head down onto desk-

_Ow._

_I hope he didn't notice me._

-peek- _He tuned forward. Good. _

-After class-

_-Normal POV-_

"Yo! Naruto-san!"

Naruto turned around. Kiba was walking towards him and looking right at him.

Kiba caught up with Naruto and fixed him with a stern glare. Naruto almost stumbled back but caught himself before that happened. His crush was glaring at him. Never a good sign.

Kiba noticed the frightened look in the smaller boy's eyes and knew he probably thought Kiba would beat him up so he sighed and his glare turned to a disdainful look. **(a/n run-on sentence! Hahah! I am the MASTER of making things too long!)**

"I don't really know what to say… but… I noticed you staring at me…?" The question was evident in his voice, thought it was also apparent he was trying to be kind. He wasn't a bully, he just wanted some answers.

"Umm… There was a fly on your shoulder," Naruto lied and Kiba continued to stare down at him, waiting for more. "It was really big," the brunette blinked a few times, "It's wings were purple," he raised his eyebrows "it was interesting."

Thankfully at that moment Gaara walked by and dragged Naruto away by his arm. "Ow. Gaara stop. That hurts."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Gaara asked as soon as they were out of ear shot from Kiba.

"What?"

"That Takashi guy."

"What about him?"

"He's in the hospital. He's got a broken ankle three broken ribs and some head trauma. He won't tell any one what really happened. He's telling them he fell off his bike. They are going to get away with it again.'

"Oh my god," Naruto choked close to tears, "It's my fault. I didn't do any thing."

"Yeah it is kind of is your fault, but not entirely." Gaara isn't good at making people feel better. His dad used to beat him and mentally abuse him and it left a bad mark on his psyche. The abuse stopped but the two still hate each other.

The bell rang then.

"Bye Gaara," Naruto muttered sadly.

"Where are you going?" Gaara questioned, "Lunch is this period."

"I'm going home. I'll ask Tsunade-baa-chan to let me leave." Tsunade was the principal and the school nurse. She was also technically Naruto's Grandmother (Kakashi's step mom).

"Bye Naruto-kun," Gaara called as Naruto was walking away.

Tsunade had let Naruto go home, but since Kakashi and Anko were both at work, he had had to walk. He didn't mind though. He had a load of his laundry running and he was checking his (overflowing) E-mail.

He had one from an old friend that had started going to the Oto **(a/n oto means sound)** School of the Arts (a boarding school), Uchiha Sasuke. It read:

_Dear Naru-kun,_

_How are you? How is school going? Anything interesting happen lately? Are Lee and Sakura still together? Speaking of Sakura, is that bitch being nice to you? How's you're love life? Any girlfriends I should know about? School's like hell here. This girl Karin won't leave me alone and the head master is, legit, a pedophile and after my virginity. It's so creepy. Well I g2g._

_Love Sasuke =) _

Naruto wrote back pretending that he was straight for the sake of his friend's sanity.

His responding Email read

_Dear Sasu-kun,_

_I'm fine. School is a giant blah. Nothing fun ever happens. I haven't seen Sakura or Lee in a while. Neither of them are in any of my classes. Girls don't like me =(. Sucks about your pedophile principal and your stalker. Sounds totally (for lack of a better word) creepy. Sorry It took me so long to write back. I've been busy. Anko and Kakashi are permanently adopting me. I've got nothing else to say really. Missing you._

_Love Naruto :) _

He sent the virtual letter, and began sorting through the rest of his e-mail. About 20 minuets later he got a call on his cell phone from an unknown caller.

"Moshi, moshi?" Naruto answered mildly.

"Look out your window!" Sasuke's excited voice responded. He did so and saw two dark haired figures stepping out of an expensive looking car, one holding a cell phone to his ear, smiling brightly. Naruto hung up his phone and ran outside. Once in glomping distance he latched on to his friend in a tight hug.

_-Naruto POV-_

"Sasuke-kun!!" I yelled when he was thoroughly knocked to the ground and fighting to get up. I heard a light chuckle behind us and noticed Itachi standing there for the first time. I was up in a flash and gave Itachi a less wild, but still affectionate hug.

"Itachi nii-chan!!!!!" Surprised Itachi hugged me back

"Oh my god" Sasuke muttered quietly "How are you so energetic?"

"You know you love me!" I retorted, turning to face one of my best friends. "Come inside. We gotta catch up!" I smiled brightly. Then, for the first time I noticed Itachi's arms were still around my waist and I looked up at the man blushing. Itachi merely smirked down at me.

"Itachi! Stop being a perv to my best friend!" Sasuke half yelled. I blushed a shade darker while Itachi pulled me closer and leaned down to rest his chin on my head. Sasuke growled at his brother. I pulled away from Itachi, still blushing. I smiled at Sasuke and led them inside.

zOMG!!! It took me so long to wright this puny little chapter!!! I'm so sorry it is so meager! Thank you every one who still reads –tears of gratitude- !!


End file.
